This invention relates to folding bags, and in particular, to hand carried luggage for personal use. While the invention is described in conjunction with such use, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability and inventive principles as disclosed hereinafter.
Small, light-weight, folding bags have become increasingly popular for luggage, particularly for businessmen required to take relatively short trips. Such bags generally have a frame enclosed by a suitable material, the material having an outer surface. These folding bags, in their unfolded state, are substantially rectangular in plan, and have a depth dimension which receives the clothing of the user. Often the bags also include additional smaller pockets for carrying toilet articles, shoes or other articles of wear. Folding bags are popular because they may be hand carried on aircraft, for example, and stored either in hanging compartments or in overhead luggage racks, thereby eliminating the necessity of baggage check-in and reclaiming.
As will be appreciated, because of today's high speed transportation forms, business travelers often travel from one climate to another or to similar climates where overcoat or raincoat use is desirable. Business travelers often check luggage at hotels with bell captain personnel, for example, during period before check in or after check out, while the traveler is engaged in some other activity. The hotels watch the luggage until the traveler leaves for th next destination. Such luggage checking arrangements conventionally are not equipped to watch overcoats or the like. Prior to my invention, no convenient way for checking a raincoat or overcoat has been available.
My invention overcomes these prior art difficulties by providing a elongated outer or external pocket on a folding bag, for example, which is adapted to receive and permits hanging of an overcoat or raincoat. Even with insertion, the bag may be used in its normal manner, and checked or otherwise carried by a traveler. The pocket provides a secure, safe, yet accessible holder for the coat.
Those skilled in the art will recognize, of course, that various luggage bags, and folding bigger bags in particular, have employed external pockets in the past. To my knowledge, such external bag pockets were not adapted to the purpose for which my invention finds application; were not compatible with a wide range of hand carried luggage; and were not constructed in the manner in which the external pocket of this invention is manufactured.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a folding bag in which an external coat retaining pocket is provided.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coat retaining pocket for luggage which is compatible with a number of luggage embodiments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket for luggage in which expander devices are employed to permit the bag to fold, if desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a external pocket in lugagge for reception of an overcoat, for example, the luggage structure including hook means for attaching the overcoat within the pocket.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.